A liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type is a display device that performs hold-type driving in which, with respect to a certain pixel, color and luminance in the pixel are varied by writing data to the pixel, but display in the pixel is stationary held until next data change. Therefore, not only a current frame but also a frame right before the current frame are recognized in the liquid crystal display device. This leads to poor moving image display quality due to edge blurring.
In order to solve this problem, a liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, is arranged such that a plurality of direct-type backlights are arranged in parallel with scanning lines and are controlled to blink in order in sync with a scanning signal in one field period in which all the scanning lines are scanned. With this method, a hold period of an image signal can be shortened apparently, and the liquid crystal display device can be driven by pseudo impulse-type driving. Thereby, moving image display performance is improved.    [Patent Document 1] Unexamined patent application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2000-321551 (published on Nov. 24, 2000)